Since the beginning of an ancient time, multiple people have been strongly passionate on water sports. As civilization and human life improve, a variety of products are developed successively in order to increase interest on the water sports, such as an aquaplane and a pool.
The aquaplane may be designed into a different size and shape to meet the different needs. For example, the aquaplane may be made into the shape of a surfboard in order to surf. The aquaplane may let a user hold a rope to stand on the aquaplane and use a ship to drag the rope in order to start related water sports. The aquaplane may also do the slower water sports with a paddle. Moreover, the aquaplane may be the usage of life-saving and practice to protect a security of the user or an assist equipment for swimming practicing.
The aquaplane is usually made from a material with smaller density to ensure the aquaplane may float on top of the water instead of sinking into the water. However, the aquaplane such as a surfboard is quite inconvenient to carry because of bigger size.
In addition, because of quite high relation with manufacture cost, price of the aquaplane is still higher. If it is possible to use an easier and effective way, and lower cost to make the aquaplane, lives for the people will be more interesting and diversity.